


Hello, World

by Shaele



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Middle School, They spend the whole day in bed basically, Yata learns to program, Yata needs to learn lines for a play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy, lazy Saturday, and Misaki learns the simplest program he could ever write.<br/>Though he should probably be doing his homework instead....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, World

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort-of beta read. o3o  
> weakeninghope (tumblr) gave me a 'fluffy middle school Sarumi' prompt and this is what I created :3

                “ _c…o…u…t…_ Right, Saru?” Misaki was trying to write a _Hello, World_ program on Saruhiko’s laptop. It was going well, except Misaki somehow couldn’t keep the definitions of each term in his head.

                “Yes, but do you _know_ what that _does_?” Saruhiko was getting exasperated. The program was only supposed to be more or less five lines long, but it was useless to write the program if Misaki didn’t understand what anything in it actually _did_ so he could apply them to other (if he had any plans to make any) programs.

                “Doesn’t it just tell the computer to say something?” He was speaking through a lollipop in his mouth, like usual, and Saruhiko was more than tempted to pull the lollipop out of his best friend’s mouth.

                “It tells the computer to _print_ a _value_.” Saruhiko said for the umpteenth time. He’s been forcing Misaki to write the same line of code over and over again until he understood what it meant.

                “Didn’t I just say that?”

                “No, what _you_ said was way too vague.” Misaki sighed.

                “Man, Saru, you’re strict.”

                “ _You’re_ the one that wanted lessons from me. Now, what goes after _cout_?”

                “The alligator mouths!”

                “ _Output operator_.”

                “Yeah, that!” Misaki typed two ‘less than’ signs and looked up at Saruhiko expectantly.

                “Okay, now what do you want the program to print out?”

                Misaki typed in a pair of quotation marks and started typing in-between them. If anything, Misaki at least knew what _this_ was.

                Saruhiko wasn’t even bothering to look at the screen anymore. He knew Misaki knew what to do, but Misaki was terrible at figuring out _how_ things worked, which was what Saruhiko’s been trying to drill into him all morning.

                “Tell me what the quotations do.”

                “Indicates a string.” Misaki mumbled, finishing his sentence. He added two ‘less than’ symbols. “ _endl_ finishes the line, right?”

                “It adds a _newline_ character.”

                “Yes, so it puts the cursor to the next line.”

                “Yup.” Saruhiko was busy messing around on Misaki’s PDA to really pay attention. He had been updating the icons for Misaki’s PDA, and making sure that there wasn’t any way for anyone to tap into his PDA. He was planning on adding an icon of himself in the home screen so that Misaki had easier access to their messenger, and he could call if he wanted to.

                “Then a semicolon, and then I _return 0_ and add another semicolon… then a curly brace, right?”

                “Tell me what each of those do, now.”

                Misaki groaned. “For fuck’s sake, I’m pretty sure you know I know what that do.”

                “ _Tell me, Misaki._ ” Fushimi warned.

                “Okay, okay. Because the _main_ function is of type _int_ , it needs to return a number, but since we don’t care about what it returns right now I make it return whatever number I want, right?”

                “Good job.” Saruhiko smiled, reaching over to pat Misaki blindly on the head. Misaki smiled at the gesture.

                “You’re missing two more things, though.”

                Misaki groaned again and looked at his tiny program. It took all morning for Misaki to write a few lines of code, whereas tall, dark and gloomy was more than capable of creating something as grand as <<jungle>> in that timespan.

                “Oh!” Misaki said after realizing his mistake, and began typing again. “ _Hashtag include… iostream… using namespace std… semicolon…_ ” Misaki was mumbling to himself. “Done!”

                “Press _F5_ to run the program now.”

                Misaki hit the F5 button and watched in awe as the console printed out what Misaki had told it to print out. “I did it!” Yata cried out in joy. Saruhiko looked over his shoulder to see what Misaki had written, and almost dropped Misaki’s PDA when he read what was on the console.

                “Fushimi… Misaki?” Saruhiko read. “What, do you plan on marrying me or something?” He smirked.

                Yata was flustered. “Uh.. I…! I just wanted to see what it looked like!” He was blushing all sorts of red, to Saruhiko’s satisfaction.

                Saruhiko leaned onto Misaki’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I want to be with Misaki forever too.” He murmured, putting Misaki’s PDA away. “Now put that laptop down already.”

                Misaki closed the laptop and moved to the side of the bed to set it under the bedframe (in fear of one of them accidentally stepping on it), and crawled back to Saruhiko, settling his head onto Saruhiko’s lap. Saruhiko had gone back to messing with Misaki’s PDA.

                “Whatcha doin’ with my PDA?” Misaki asked, looking up towards Saruhiko. His glasses reflected the PDA’s screen, hiding Saruhiko’s eyes.

                “I’m adding something to it.” Saruhiko said nonchalantly. “You’ll see soon.”

                “Okay.” Misaki smiled up at Saruhiko, and Saruhiko couldn’t help but be distracted by the boy that was laying on his lap. He paused to pat Misaki’s head, earning a small laugh from the redhead.

                “Can you tell me what it is now?”

                Saruhiko sighed. “Privacy check. And I made us a messaging service.”

                “What’s that gonna be for?”

                “It’s so that nobody can see our messages without each other’s permission.”

                “How does that work?”

                “So many questions.” Saruhiko tapped on a few keys simultaneously to make the holographic screen and keyboard disappear, and pushed Yata off of his lap so he could set the PDA onto the nightstand. He went to lay besides Misaki, and waited for Misaki’s jaw to slacken a little before pulling out Misaki's lollipop and putting it into his own mouth. “Mine now.”

                Misaki blushed and nodded, looking away in embarassment.

                Their weekends were always spent like this if they weren’t at the arcade. Misaki knew that normal friends wouldn’t typically be so touchy-feely with one another, but Saruhiko was special to Misaki and vice versa. Saruhiko didn’t mind the touches either (in fact he loved it), and sometimes his mood would noticeably worsen if Misaki wasn't nearby.

Nonetheless, they were still middle schoolers at Humika, and like many kids, they had homework to attend to on most weekends. Misaki never did his homework until Saruhiko did his, which was always last minute and too fast for Misaki to ever hope to keep up with.

                “Hey, hey, Saru?” Misaki said, pulling Saruhiko down onto his back so Misaki could rest his head on Saruhiko’s chest. “Wouldn’t it be great if it was just the two of us in this world?”

                “Wouldn’t that be boring, though?”

                “Mm…” Misaki was deep in thought for a moment. “Well, we could always live at a hot spring and grow apples.”

                “You’d probably grow the sourest apples in existence.” Saruhiko made a sour face and Misaki couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Probably.” Misaki’s eyes crinkled with delight. Misaki loved these moments when Saruhiko dropped his walls and let Misaki see the _real_ Saruhiko. It was the Saruhiko that only Misaki knew, and he wanted to keep things that way.

                “Should we do our homework?” Misaki mumbled, obviously not wanting to touch the backpack he carelessly threw somewhere in the other room. Saruhiko shrugged to the best of his abilities.

                “Our homework this week is just English rehearsal.” Saruhiko said. “For the cultural festival. Do you remember that?”

                Misaki groaned. “Yeah, yeah.”

                “You only have five lines. What’s so bad about that?”

                Misaki scoffed. “I’d rather have _your_ role.”

                “But I don’t do anything.”

                “ _Exactly_!”

                Saruhiko sighed. “I’ll help you rehearse. You know your lines, right?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Okay.” Saruhiko cleared his throat. “Oh dear farmer, which way to the house of the fairest lady of this town?”

                Misaki was stunned. _Saru knows other people’s lines?_ “How’d you memorize that?”

                “We were told to read over the entire script, idiot.”

                “So you _did_?”

                “ _Of course I did,_ stupid.”

                “Stop calling me that, Saru!”

                “Stupid.”             

                “Not!”

                “Are so.”

                “Not!”

                “Look, you didn’t even answer my question.” Misaki stared at him, confused. Saruhiko grunted, and Misaki felt the rush of air leave Saruhiko’s chest. “Oh dear farmer, which way to the house of the fairest lady of this town?” Saruhiko tried again.

                “Well, the only fair maiden of this town is me.” Misaki huffed in all seriousness, mostly because he didn’t _really_ know his lines. It was Saruhiko’s turn to stare. Misaki blushed. Did he not get it?

                When the meaning finally dawned on Saruhiko, he laughed.

                “Oh, Misaki.” He murmured, bringing a hand up to cup Misaki’s cheek. “You’re too precious.”

                Misaki chuckled. “I know I am.”

                “Mmm.”

                Saruhiko stared at the ceiling, searching for _something_ to do, while Misaki decided to take a nap on Saruhiko's chest.

                He pushed Misaki gently off of him and pulled on the opposite side of the covers. It was a chilly day today, and he didn’t want Misaki freezing to death sometime during his nap. He pulled the covers over the both of them and fell asleep alongside Misaki, cuddling up to Misaki like he always did when they slept side-by-side.

                Saruhiko woke up about thirty minutes later to find Misaki already up and stroking Saruhiko’s hair gently. Saruhiko figured out a long time ago that Misaki had developed a habit of touching Saruhiko’s hair when he was the first to rise.

                “Is something wrong?” Saruhiko asked Misaki, his voice laced with drowsiness.

                Misaki shook his head. “I wish we could stay like this is all.” Misaki replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

                Fushimi sighed. “I don’t know about you, but I’ll always be by Misaki’s side.”

                Misaki grinned. “I’ll always be by Saru’s side as well!”

                Fushimi cuddled Misaki, enjoying the affection that Misaki always showered onto him. Weekends were their favorite days, not because there wasn’t any school, but because they could spend an entire day with  _only_  each other, like they were doing today.

                “Mm, Misaki?” Saruhiko mumbled, about ready to go back to sleep. His head was hurting a little from the struggle of setting up Misaki’s PDA with the custom features in just a few hours. Misaki had gotten Saruhiko’s PSP and was playing on it. He paused the game so he could give his undivided attention to the most important person to him.

                “Yeah, Saru?”

                “Promise me that you’ll always be there for me.”

                Misaki smiled affectionately. “I’d go through hell to get you back. You know that.”

                Saruhiko returned the smile. “It’s a promise then, right?”

                “Only if you promise to be there for me as well.”

                “Of course,” Saruhiko brought his hand to Misaki’s, and pulled on his pinky finger with his own. “There. Now you can’t bail from me.”

                Misaki laughed. “Like I’d ever leave you alone anyways.”

                Saruhiko watched Misaki play with the PSP for a while before suddenly blurting out “I like you a lot, Misaki.”

                Misaki blushed. “What’s gotten into you?”

                “Nothing.” He said, his eyes drooping. “Wake me up when it’s dinnertime.”

                “Am I gonna cook again?”

                “Well, you _are_ the maiden…”

                Misaki scowled. “At least have the decency to help out your poor maiden.”

                “Of course, of course.” Saruhiko laughed. Misaki went back to playing on the PSP and Saruhiko turned his back towards Misaki and took another nap.

                While Misaki was beating up monsters of all shapes and sizes, his mind wandered elsewhere, to a place that he might never tell Saruhiko about.

                “ _Fushimi Misaki._ ” he murmured, loving the way it sounded. “Ha, it almost rhymes.”


End file.
